


"Diplomatic relations"

by Tsukiko_SilverMoonPug



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, also the head advisor is kinda of a noisy bitch, forgive me for this, i have no idea of wtf im doing, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiko_SilverMoonPug/pseuds/Tsukiko_SilverMoonPug
Summary: "Before the Great Turf War, there were amicable relations between the Inklings and the Octarians..."Back then, the young Octarian King agreed with this, because he had a very "amicable" relationship with an Inkling himsef...





	"Diplomatic relations"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this-  
> Btw, English isn't my native language (it's Portuguese), sorry for any gramatical mistakes!
> 
> Have fun reading!

This was supposed to be a diplomatic dinner, but it didn't go this way. Some people don't know how to behave in a situation like this. Octavio bit his lip when the Inkling kissed his neck. Like if their glares during the dinner weren't something dangerous enough to do when the Head Advisor and part of the Council are in the same room. 

 

\- They will notice we're gone... 

\- Just a few more minutes, they won't notice... 

 

The Octoling huffed when he felt Craig's hands pulling his kimono out of the way. 

 

\- Craig, I'm serious... We could get in trouble... - Octavio tried to put his words in order - Ya know how the servants like to gossip... 

\- They will only hear if you're to loud, Tavi... 

 

Octavio bit his lip again. How come such a childlike Inkling be so dirty minded? That's just because they haven't seen each other for a week, when a meeting  between the Council and some Inkling soldiers happened. Octavio snapped back to reality when he felt one of Craig's legs press against his crotch, which made him let out a soft moan. 

 

\- I guess someone wants this as much as I do... Am I right, Tavi? - Craig smirked. 

 

Octavio blushed, pulling the Inkling into a kiss while hugging him tightly. Craig's hands went down to hold the Octoling's waist. They separated from the kiss, just to start another one, even more aggressive and passionate. When they separated again, the Inkling started to kiss Octavio's neck again. Octavio let out a moan when he felt Craig's beak teeth making his neck. But then, the Inkling suddenly stopped, which made Octavio groan in frustration.  

 

\- Shhh! I heard footsteps... - Craig whispered. 

\- I told ya... We need to go back... 

 

The Inkling hissed and they separated from each other, so they could fix their clothes. Octavio fixed his kimono, as well Craig fixed his uniform, then they waited until they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. While they're in their way to sneak back to the dinner, they were stopped by the Head Advisor. 

 

\- Your Majesty? What are you doing here? - the woman asked arching her bowns. 

\- Well... I-I... - Octavio felt nervous - I... I needed some fresh air, and the Second Lieutenant kept me company... We lost the time track in a long conversation... 

\- Of course... I have something important to talk with the king, may I? 

\- Yes, of course! I'm so sorry, Head Advisor, I wasted his Majesty time. If you excuse me... - Craig bowed down, then walked way. 

 

After losing Craig of his sight in that long hallway, he turned his attention back to the Advisor. 

 

\- What do you want that's so important? 

\- Be careful, I have enough power to take the throne away from you if you actions become... _Inappropriate_... - said the elder woman - Don't forget I raised you with the other Council members. We sould have nothing more than a good political relationship with those Inklings.  

\- And you don't forget to mind your own business, I'm not a kid anymore. If you excuse me... - Octavio hissed, then went back to the dinner. 

 

Sometimes Octavio couldn't believe how nosy the Council were, but he didn't care at all. After all, it was just a diplomatic relation, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> again, forgive me for what you had just read


End file.
